1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray detector and a method of driving the X-ray detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays having a short wavelength can easily pass through a subject, and the amount of X-rays transmitted through the subject is determined by the internal density of the subject. In other words, the internal state of the subject may be indirectly observed by measuring the amount of X-rays transmitted through the subject.
An X-ray detector is a device that detects the amount of X-rays transmitted through a subject. The X-ray detector detects the amount of X-rays transmitted through the subject and displays the internal state of the subject on a display device. In general, X-ray detectors are used in medical diagnosis or nondestructive detection.
Currently, a flat panel digital radiography, that is, not requiring a photographic film, is popularly used as an X-ray detector.